All-in-one (AIO) computers are more compact than their counterpart traditional desktop computers, which makes AIO computers appealing to consumers. For example, a screen and a computing system are integrated as one unit to optimize a user's work space. FIG. 1A illustrates an exemplary prior art AIO computer 100. The prior art AIO computer 100 is a unit 105 integrating a screen and a computing system. The unit 105 is supported by a stand 110. Peripheral devices, such as a keyboard 115, a mouse 120 and a speaker 125, are typically in communication with the unit 105. Although the prior art AIO computer 100 saves space, the prior art AIO computer 100 is still bulky and has power and heat limitations because of the integration of two electronic devices (i.e., a screen and a system) into one. Furthermore, orientation of the unit 105 is limited since the unit 105 is typically mounted to a stationary stand 110, which makes any touch screen feature of the AIO computer 100 infeasible to operate.
For another example, a keyboard and a computing system are integrated as one unit to optimize a user's work space. FIG. 1B illustrates another exemplary prior art AIO computer 150. The prior art AIO computer 150 is a unit 155 integrating a keyboard and a computing system. The unit 155 is typically in communication with a monitor 160. Although the prior art AIO computer 150 similarly saves space, the prior art AIO computer 150 also suffers the same drawbacks as the prior art AIO computer 100. In particular, the prior art AIO computer 150 is bulky and has power and heat limitations because of the integration of two electronic devices (i.e., a keyboard and a screen) into one.
What is needed is an AIO computer that is compact yet addresses power and heat limitations associated with the integration of a computing system with another electronic device.